


Ana.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic Reader, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HorrorTale Sans, No Smut, Not properly handling an eating disorder, Paranoia, Sans - Freeform, Sans has anxiety, Soulmates, big time, reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Gift for MsMk.Prompt: Horrortale Sans with a soulmate who has anorexia.Hope you like it because I loved yours <3





	Ana.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts).



> I have a tendency to rush towards the end of my stories, so I need to work on that. 
> 
> No smut, sadly. Maybe next time?
> 
> Fic trade with the wonderful MsMk! Their half can be found [right here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939620/chapters/32275377)

Sans wasn’t as surprised as he was _terrified_ to find out you had an eating disorder.

 

Because really, it was just his luck. It was just luck that his soulmate would have anorexia, and would turn away food when offered. A part of him wanted to be angry, _pissed_ , really, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to yell at you. Honestly, if you _hadn’t_ had some type of issues with food, then you probably wouldn’t even be his... The world loved to fuck with him, and he knew when he finally found you that you would have some type of flaws. He counted himself _lucky_ that it was _only_ anorexia. He half expected you to be completely immobile or just non-existent all together.

 

_Or dead._

 

And sometimes when he looked at you he half expected you to die from starvation right in front of him. That sounded like something the universe would do to him anyways. Kill you now that he has you, so he has to miss you. At least if you died beforehand, he wouldn’t have to grieve for you.

 

At first, it completely flew over his head like a fucking cloud. He was completely oblivious to it, just telling himself that you were skinny. There was nothing wrong with being skinny, and you pulled it off well. You were incredibly beautiful, both inside and out. Maybe a little sensitive and insecure, but still _beautiful._

 

_perfect._

 

He had never seen you eat before, and you always turned it down when he offered you food, but he always just told himself you had eaten beforehand, and that you were fine. Some people really disliked to overeat, so maybe you were just one of those people

 

That was fine. As long as you were properly nourished, then there was really no reason for him to force food on you. He didn’t even feel like he had the right too.

 

...But when you moved in with him and Pap, it became more apparent.

 

They ordered a pizza that night, since they had been moving your things all day and Papyrus hadn’t had time to cook. You turned it down, stating, _‘Oh, I’m not hungry!’_ , and he just shrugged it off. He asked you if you were sure, and you insisted, so you must’ve eaten lunch while he wasn’t paying attention. It made sense. It was possible.

 

_You were fine!_

 

Really, he was just in denial. In the back of his head, he _knew_ something was wrong, but he shrugged it off thinking he was just being _crazy_ again.

 

That night, you two slept together for the first time. It had been incredible, and he had _zero_ complaints. He loved it.

 

He loved _you._

 

But the thing was, he had taken notice of how skinny you _really_ were at it was _‘eating’_ at him. He could see your ribs as you lied beneath him, and he took note of how _small_ you were. It scared him for a moment, but he shrugged it off and continued. You were _fine._ Some humans were just skinny, and he had zero right to judge you on that, especially when he was literally made of _bones!_

 

But the next morning, you didn’t want breakfast. _You weren’t hungry._

 

...But once again, he forced himself to shrug it off. Some people just didn’t eat breakfast. Some people hated eating in the mornings.

 

He told himself that if you didn’t eat lunch, then he couldn’t ignore it any longer. That was his final straw, and after that, he was going to confront you.

 

...And of course, you _‘weren’t hungry’._

 

“...you haven’t eaten all day. or yesterday,” he told you, _finally_ confronting you on the subject. It had been eating at him all morning, and once noon had hit, he instantly asked you if you were hungry.

 

_You said no._

 

You gave him a confused look. “I’m just not hungry. It’s not a big deal.”

 

_not a big deal._

 

“...it is a big deal. you have to eat. you can’t function without eating.” He felt like he was losing himself. Like he was gonna snap.

 

He didn’t want to.

 

“...I do eat,” you said, a little too defensively, “...I’m just not hungry right now.”

 

 _Right now?_ You weren’t hungry _ever!_

 

“...i get it now,” he told you, even though really, he knew this whole time.

 

He just didn’t want to admit it. Because if he admit it, then it was _real._

 

“...Get what?”

 

“you’re anorexic.”

 

You looked shocked for a moment, your eyes widening and nose twitching slightly, but as soon as it came, it was gone. You averted your eyes, glancing down at the floor. You looked almost _ashamed._ He didn’t like it.

 

“...I-I… I’m fine,” you insisted, once again, sounding completely _genuine_. With the amount of times you said it, he didn’t doubt that you truly believed it.

 

“...you’re not. _please eat something,_ ” he pleaded, not even caring if he sounded pathetic and desperate. _Hell, he kind of was._

 

You went silent, still avoiding eye contact with him. A part of him wondered if you were embarrassed, since you were showing the signs. But hey, it could just be anxiety.

 

_And he wasn’t as good at reading people as he used to be._

 

“...please. just... _eat._ i don’t care what it is, just… something.” The desperation in his voice was growing, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.   


“...” you sighed. He knew you were starting to give in based off of the look on your face.

 

_There were some advantages to being a soulmate. Can manipulate them easily since they hate seeing you in pain._

 

“...please,” he begged, one more time, voice breathy and uneven.

 

“...Okay,” you gave in, voice quiet and timid.

 

 _He managed to get you to eat almost half of a bag of air popped popcorn that night._ You didn’t put butter or anything else in it… just ate it plainly like that. You called it a ‘safety food’.

 

_He googled a lot on anorexia that night after you went to bed._

 

Everything was smooth for a while. He praised you with compliments and affections everytime you would eat, and occasionally he would bribe you. Not often, but only when he was really desperate. He would do research on foods with you and help you find the best ones for your condition, and often cooked for you when you tried to make excuses.

 

He was handling it. Everything was working out.

 

...Until the day he snapped at you.

 

He didn’t mean to… he just. He was _scared,_ and it came out wrong.

 

He got frustrated.

 

He had coaxed you into eating a banana. It was a safe food, and he had expected you to eat at least _half_ of it. But no. You took three _tiny_ bites and then said you were done. Usually, that would be okay, but no. You refused dinner the previous night, and he dismissed it, saying you could eat in the morning, and now you wouldn’t even do _that._

 

So he yelled at you.

 

“what do you mean you’re done!?” he exclaimed, after you had told him.

 

You looked confused and a bit annoyed. “I mean I’m done. I’m not hungry.”

 

“it’s a banana! you can eat half of it _at least!_ i’m sick of this! every time i try to get you to eat you either say you aren’t hungry, or you make a joke or change the subject! _e a t !_ ”

 

You were silent for a moment.

 

And then tears welled up in your eyes.

 

He froze up momentarily. He… he didn’t mean to make you upset, he was just worried! He was afraid that one day he would wake up and you wouldn’t _be there_ and he would be all alone again. He wanted to make sure you were well fed because _he_ suffered through starvation, and he couldn’t bare the thought of you doing that on _purpose._ He was almost offended by it, but… He went too far. It wasn’t your fault. You had some sort of _demon_ in your head telling you to _stop eating_ and he wasn't helping by yelling.

 

He didn’t mean to make you cry.

 

“...shit. no, wait…” he started, making sure his voice was soft and hopefully comforting.

 

“I-I’m doing my best!” you screamed back at him, catching him a bit off guard, “W-Why am I never good enough!?”

 

…

 

_what?_

 

Never good enough?

 

You were _more_ than enough! He loved you more than anything! He always thought he didn’t even have a soulmate, and that he was destined to be alone forever… but he was lucky enough to _have_ you. He _never_ wanted you to feel unimportant or inferior.

 

“...w-what?”

 

“W-Why!? I’m _never_ enough! I used to be _fat,_ Sans! I got _bullied for it, and now I’m_ ‘too skinny’!? It’s not fair! I tried so hard to get to where I am now, and now I’m not _eating enough!?_ What am I supposed to do!?” You were hysterical, and it broke his heart.

 

_He really is a monster._

 

“...n-no… you… you’re beautiful, i… _shit_.” He stopped talking and decided to just hold you. He walked over to you and enveloped you in a hug, stroking your hair softly, just trying to give affection.

 

You cried for a little while, and he just held you and let you get it all out.

 

He felt _terrible._ He thought he was helping, but…

 

He just made things worse.

 

“...you’re perfect just the way you are, but… i’m just so _anxious_ all the time? i’m so worried i’m gonna lose you!?” he explained, knowing it wasn’t enough. He just couldn’t find the words.

 

...but he could show you.

 

He fucked you that night, reminding you over and over again how _beautiful_ you were. Pointing out something precious about every inch of your body. Complimenting you until you were beat red and all worn out.

 

After that experience, he felt like he knew you a little better. Knew your _body_ a little better.

 

He took a new approach at it, and managed to get you to eat a little more, by being patient with you and reminding you that you were beautiful, and that your body needed food to function.

 

The computer became his best friend, because there he learned how to help you beat it.

 

It was a long and hard battle, but he was trying his best to get you to beat this mental illness.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best, but I hope you enjoy none the less!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: [Here. Can message me on here if you're interested in a fic swap!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


End file.
